ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Paper and Pencil
Paper and Pencil is the fourteenth episode of Young Plumbers. Plot the recruits are sitting in the common room. Most of them are playing games, except for Paper, Sci, and Toon. They are sitting away from the others discussing important events. Sci: We need to do something before someone gets hurt. Toon: Sci, it isn't like the Elite can just show up at the doors of the academy and destroy it with a super weapon. They would have done so already. Sci: Right, but... I get the feeling that we're too late... That we've failed... That's we're missing one key detail... Toon: Then why not prepare a direct attack? Sci: We wouldn't know where to find them... is silence. Sci turns to Paper. Sci: You've been keeping quiet. Paper: I've been thinking... Hornbok: Well you can stop for now. I have some to tell you guys... Only the three of you... Toon: Yes? Hornbok: Come with me... three recruits get up and follow Hornbok to an empty classroom across the hall. Hornbok sits down at the desk. The recruits each take chairs in the first row. Hornbok: This concerns mostly Paper and Sci, but it also concerns you, Toon... First to Sci... Have you ever seen a book called the Solvens Tenebrae Vestibulum? nervous: Uh... no? At least I don't think I have seen it... Why? Hornbok: Apparently the ones who uses the book is known as the Child of Darkness and is part of a great prophecy that has something to do with an alignment between the center of the galaxy, Galvan Prime, and the Terra Solar System... Toon: And this is important to the Elite's plans? Hornbok: Remember the map? Paper: Yeah... Hornbok: It was drawn from the point of view of the center of the galaxy, and in about two years, Galvan Prime and the Terra Solar System will be at the same place in the sky for where there is an X on the map. It's clear now that anything before this was simply a means of trying to throw us off, except for two things... Sci: And those would be? Hornbok: First of all, the crystal that was stolen from Paper. We have no idea what it does, or if it is even related to this prophecy. Second of all... is a rumbling noise outside the academy. Hornbok: That's strange. We finally got the force field working... Toon: You mean this whole time, you had a force field? Hornbok: Lotin was in charge, remember? We had to order a new battery... Paper: I can go check it out... Hornbok: Go ahead... exits the room and speeds down the hallway to the docking bay. He opens the doors and finds himself on the other side. At first he thinks it's a mirror as the two Paper's make the same motion's for a moment, but then the Paper who opened the door notices an entire robot army behind the second Paper. ???: So much for a force field... Song ???: Since your going to be dying anyway, I guess I'll tell you. My name is Pencil. I was created to be a clone of you when Lotin injected a syringe in you. This is my robot army. Now... punches Paper in the face and then speeds down the hallway knocking over Sci and Toon. He rips down posters and banners on the walls and leaves everything a mess. His army comes through and starts blasting fire all over the walls. getting up: We have to do something! Toon: Then let's go. rush back in to the common room of the academy. Zon: Is something wrong? Sci: We're under attack! Toon: Just follow us. head into the back hallway. They see Pencil approach. He tries to run past them, but he gets tripped up by Water. He maintains his balance and heads up the stairs. Brian turns into a cheetah and chases after him. The recruits head in the other direction to try to intercept him, but Pencil continues down the hallway without going down the stairs. They head back to the other corner and head up the stairs and down the hallway. Pencil turns around the corner and takes a few steps before noticing the recruits. He turns around but then sees Brian behind him. Brian turns into a gorilla. Pencil: Alright, you got me, but you'll never stop the robots and save your friend. recruits look around. Rob: What did you do to Paper? Pencil: He's okay, for now... face intensifies. He grabs Pencil and throws him down the hallway before turning around going to look for Paper. The rest of the recruits follow him. They make it to the hallway and find Paper punching some of the robots. There are three robots attacking him while the rest are destroying walls, smashing materials and setting the hallway on fire. Brian grabs and robot and swings it around, using it to destroy a few other robots. Zon fires green energy blasts, which seems to slow the robots but don't completely destroy them. Jack destroys the same robots with electricity. Rob: There are more than I thought there would be. takes his sword and slashes a robot through the waist. Water: I want there to be more! picks up two robots and smashes them together. Aevan kicks one robot and then uses it to kick another one. Hel ands on the ground and launches his shadow, destroy 5 more robots. Ben shoots a sonic scream at some robots which knocks them onto the ground, allowing many copies of Toon to each destroy their own robot easily. Bink kicks a robot and then dodges another one's punch, which ends up hitting a third robot. Sci sends a water wave at a bunch of robots, malfunctioning all of them. Rob slices the robot's around Paper, freeing him. Paper then punches the last robot into the wall. entering: You think that was it? There's more where that came from. Sci: Oh really? makes the earth underneath Pencil through him into the air. He falls to the ground just in front of Sci. Aevan: I think that was it... Bink: Definitely. Sci: Now get him into a cell... carries Pencil away just as Hornbok arrives. Paper: Where were you? Hornbok: Looking for all of you, but it seems you stopped the... clone? Brian: Yeah... Jack: It's kind of weird... Toon: But I get the feeling that we did something wrong. Sci: How? We stopped the intruder and saved the academy! Ben: Again! For like the then billionth time! Toon: I just don't feel right... looks at Toon and then turns around. Hornbok: I'll be in my office if you need me. walks away. Zon: They've crossed the line... Rob: Agreed... We need a plan... Paper: What we need is a working force field... Ben: I can help with that. Sci: I know a little bit about how force fields work. Everyone follow me. the recruits follow Sci except for Paper. He heads in the other direction and continues until he reaching the holding room. He sits down as a stool and Pencil sits down from the other side. Pencil: What do you want? Paper: I want answers. What are the Elite planning to do with the crystal? Pencil: I'd tell you, but then I would be fired, so I guess I won't tell you. Juts know this, by the time the final operation starts, it will already be too late. Commercial camera cuts to the rest of the recruits. They are all standing by the force field generator. Sci: Wrench... hands him a wrench. Sci takes it and uses it for a moment. Sci: Screw driver... hands him a screw driver. Sci takes it and uses it for a moment. Sci: Water bottle... hands him a bottle of water. Sci takes it and stands up. Sci: I don't think there's much we can do about it. I have no idea what any of the wires do... Toon: Is the battery okay? Sci: I think so... checks the battery. Sci: Yeah, it's fine... Brian: Let me check the wires... opens the compartment where the wires are and finds a mysterious chip. Brian: What do we have here? Aevan: It looks like a mechanical bug. Water: It's the same thing I used to hack into the cameras at the Villain's Academy. It inhibits the normal functions of a machine and allows it to be used for a different purpose. Jack: That is the most advanced sentence I've ever heard you say... Bink: But what was this machine being used for if it wasn't being used as a force field... recruits stand thinking for a moment. The camera cuts to Paper and Pencil. Paper: I can't believe you. You actually think that we cannot win... Pencil: You've already lost. Paper: I don't understand. How can you say that when you've been defeated? Pencil: Those stupid Magisters never let any of you go anywhere. While you've been here all these months defending your precious academy, the Elite have been preparing for a full on assault. Paper: I suspected that, but the Magisters never believed me. Pencil: And you also may be wondering who I am? Paper: Yes, I don't remember ever being cloned. Pencil: That's because you are the clone! Paper: What? Pencil: I didn't expect you to believe, but may I ask a question? Where did your friends go? Paper: They're fixing the force field. Pencil: Ha ha ha. You're so... stupid. I didn't tell you anything about my plans and you told me everything about your plans, but in all seriousness, the reason the force field didn't work is because the power was being redirected to the Villain's Academy, creating a force field there. Personally I don't know why Lucifer thinks he needs a force field when all you are doing anyway is defending your own academy. Paper: So that's why... gets up and leaves the room. Pencil chuckles before the camera cuts to the room with the force field generator. Brian: Just cross a wire here and fix a wire here and there, it should work. entering: Guys, I have bad news... Ben: What? Paper: The force field is... fixed? You fixed it? Jack: Sure did. Brian: Well, Sci and I did most of the work... Toon: Paper, you've been acting strange lately. doesn't respond for a moment. Paper: I'll go check on Pencil... exits the room and runs back to the holding room. Paper: Look, the reason I did that was to see if I could trust you, and I guess I can... So... I'm the clone and you're the original. Paper: Yes. Paper: But if you know who you are, then why did you attack the academy. Paper: I have my reasons. Lotin and the rest of the Elite think I'm brainwashed, and between you and me, the bug was actually hacking into the camera, giving a direct feed to Lotin. I lied in case you didn't come back. Paper: You don't trust me, do you? Paper: No, I don't. Paper: Tell me who I am? Paper: You have to figure that out for yourself. Paper: Before I go, I want to ask one more question? Why do you need to attack? If the brainwashing failed, why are you still working for Lotin... Paper: ...I have my reasons. leans back and disappears underneath the counter. A clicking noise and be heard and after a few moments, the holding room explodes. Paper: It's time... to do what I never imagined I would have to do... presses a button on his armor and summons another ship full of the robots from before. Paper: Once this is done, I will take out all my anger on Lotin, for anger will be all I have left. Commercial Real Paper runs off leaving the Fake Paper in the holding cell. The robots enter through the docking bay and start attacking the recruits. The Real Paper comes runs in and jumps at Sci, leading with his fist. The two go into a fist fight and secretly exchange a few words. Paper: Go get it. Sci: Alright... Real Paper knocks Sci to the ground. He turns around to attack the others while Sci gets up and runs in the other direction. Water smashes to robots together and then picks up a third and throws it against the wall. Rob slashes some robots into pieces while Zon fires green energy at robots. Jack uses his electricity for a moment before turning into liquid and making some robots mlfunction. Brian turns into a snake and gets the robots to attack each other by moving around quickly. Aevan: This isn't working! There's too many... catches a punch from the Real Paper then gets punched and falls to the ground. Ben screams at the Real paper, which knocks him back onto the ground. Bink punches a robot and then dodges another, allowing Water to rip it in half. Sci runs back and blows a current of air at the robot. He takes out a syringe and is about to put it into Paper's arm when he gets frozen in midair. Paper screams out all of the sudden and starts glowing red. Rob slices the last robot as the recruits stand and watch. Sci lands on the ground and slowly moves forward. He puts the syringe in Paper's arm. He stops glowing and Sci starts moving normally again. Paper: Thank you... Zon: What was that all about? Paper: While I was captured, I contacted Sci and told him what had happened and how eventually, a clone of mine would return to the academy and pretend to be me. After that, the real me would attack with an army of robots, but instead of brainwashing me, Loton decided to make me do it consciously... Sci: ...So I made an antidote for the bug that Lotin put into Paper. Aevan: And the point of this was? Paper: Lotin thought that you would attack the Villain's Academy. This is why he sent the bug ahead of time with the clone Paper to redirect the force field to the Villain's Academy. Meanwhile, during my attack on the Plumbers' Academy, he gave me the crystal to keep from you. Obviously, he had no idea about the antidote... Bink: And the clone Paper? Sci: Really he's just a clone... We could send him back and Lotin wouldn't know the difference... Brian: Anyway, the point is that we have to take action soon. If we don't it might be to late, right? Rob: Yes, and if there's one thing we can agree on... Paper: It's that the Elite have most definitely crossed the line... camera cuts to the Villain's Academy. Lotin is standing looking out into space when the Fake Paper walks into the room. Paper: I... lost... Lotin: No... It is I who has lost... You are not the real Paper... You are the clone... Paper: No, I... makes the Fake Paper go up into the air and choke. He coughs for a few moments before collapsing to the ground. He lies there not moving. Lotin: It would have worked if it weren't for the one they call Sci... looks into his records for a moment. Lotin: And it looks like we'll be seeing much of Sci in the future... entering: Sir, Ra'ol Set is on the line... picks up the phone. Set: The preparations for Phase 2 are complete. Lotin: Excellent. Once they're test begins, our moment will be upon us. After months of waiting, we will finally become Elite. End Category:Episodes Category:Young Plumbers Category:Young Plumbers Episodes Category:Paperluigi ttyd Category:Earth-19